Game On, Bennett!
by Russet Goddess
Summary: Damon was never one to pass up a challenge and this particular challenge, if achieved, would make him a living God.
1. Game On!

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

It was hard to catch Bonnie Bennett's attention.

She paid no mind to the flocks of girls in her neighborhood who gossiped about the hottest music star with whom they stood no chance. She didn't care for school dances or promises of peer inclusion. Honestly, she preferred thirty rounds with a kangaroo to anything she'd read on Twitter and to be forced to socialize with girls between the ages of fourteen and twenty-one was akin to doing hard labor.

She was an oddity and she was okay with that because normal was hugely overrated. Bonnie had no concern in selling herself out so that she could sit at the _cool_ table during lunch. High school was a fleeting period and she for one was not going to drink the kool-aid of teenaged competence.

The boys her age had long ago abandoned any notion of achieving her interest. Reaching the high of her pedestal was so unfeasible that it was almost legendary to anyone who even attempted.

And this was a problematic for one Damon Salvatore.

Used to getting the even the most petty of desires, Damon found Bonnie's insouciance of him unfathomable. He'd yet to run into a woman that was unyielding to the level of his smoldering stare. No girl could withstand a flash of his white teeth and show of adorable dimples. He was sex reinvented, and to be over looked as if he were day old cabbage was an insult to sexiness everywhere.

Damon, however, could admit that Bonnie's indifference of him spurred on his pursuit of her. He was never one to pass up a challenge and this particular challenge, if achieved, would make him a living God. He'd be the stuff legends were made of, to be worshiped for years to come.

There was no way he could let Bonnie continue to ignore him without, in good faith, showing her the error of her ways; an injustice to deny her the chance to experience him–-in his entirety. Damon was many things but cruel was not one of them.

Shitty motivations aside, Damon did find Bonnie worthy of his time. She was beautiful, intelligent, sexy, and mature beyond measure. She represented something pure and good that he was just itching to defile and corrupt. Bonnie was what Damon aspired to have when thinking of a girlfriend.

Too bad she thought he was scum. Pity how fate dealt its cards.

Minor setback, Damon thought as he tracked Bonnie's slender frame as she navigated through the halls of Robert E. Lee high school, no doubt making sure she was on time for whatever class she had next.

His cheek lifted as he decided to brighten her day. Or darken it, depending on who you asked.

"Bonnie!"

The girl in question only hesitated for a moment before she recognized the voice and continued her stride. Damon rolled his eyes before pulling up beside her with his smirk in full panty-melting mode.

"Why the rush, Bon? Building on fire?"

Tossing chestnut waves over a slender shoulder Bonnie spared her company a spring colored stare. "Damon, right?"

His eyes narrowed, _as if she didn't know who Damon Salvatore was_. _Child_ _Please_! "That's it, though it sounds much more _obscene_ rolling off your pretty lips."

She snorts and Damon can't believe that even _that_ is sexy being done by her. "Something I can help you with?"

"Where to start?" He crooned.

"How about with the point?"

"_Ohh fiesty_," Damon crooned while taking in her tight pink Henley, dark wash skinny jeans and brown riding boots. She really had a remarkable body that not even her modesty could disguise. The images he fantasized to lie beneath that unremarkable fashion was enough to make him want to retired to the nearest bathroom and choke the chicken until sated.

Bonnie surprisingly stopped at her locked, screwing in her combination before opening her metal cupboard.

"I like it." Damon finished while leaning against a neighboring locker.

"Spare me."

"Go out with me." He blurts out as if he had been wooing her for weeks.

There was a few moments where Bonnie stilled, looking at the boy next to her to give him a chance to save face. She hated to break it to the kid but Bonnie did not date boys and Damon was a boy in every sense of the word to her. He lacked maturity and he chased skirts like a dog chased cats and the analogy was not lost to her. She could appreciate his handsome face but she wasn't interested in a shallow love. Damon could offer her nothing but deep regret.

Damon stared back at the woman that had held him captive for the past three years and saw nothing but incredulity meeting his gaze. She took him as a joke. She always had.

Bonnie slammed her locker shut and turned to face him head on. She didn't beat around the bush, it was another reason for Damon to admire her. She was bamf.

"**No**," And Damon was sure she went on to repeat that sentiment in five different languages.

As the girl walked away from him, the only thing he could think was:

Game on, Bennett!

* * *

**Author's note**

I've been reading a lot of Twilight and TVD high school fanfiction. I thought I could throw in my two cents as it applies to Bamon.

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Need a ride?

_**Sorry that Bonnie's not very talkative. She'll get better as Damon continues to provoke her. I do hope that Damon is entertaining enough for the pair of them.**_

_**In answer to a question I received: no this story is not supernatural at all. I considered it but thought better of it. Maybe next time. Damon is also a high school student, senior. Bonnie and most everyone else are juniors save for Matt, Klaus and Lexi (who are also seniors).**_

**I don't not own the Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

Damon Salvatore was not deterred.

Though denial in the Japanese language was a first for him, he was determined to make the green-eyed pixie eat her words, nay devour them. And, if he played his cards right, soon after he could devour _her_.

Damon hadn't let a day go by that he hadn't approached Bonnie or in some roundabout way made her aware of his prowess. He was convinced that it was a matter of time before she bent to his desire. He just had to kick it up a notch; surely, she wasn't insusceptible to his particular brand of seduction. She wouldn't be a living breathing dick loving female otherwise.

So when Damon spotted Bonnie walking home from school on a Friday evening he thought he'd hit the proverbial jackpot.

"Need a ride, little one?" He smiled while stalling his vintage Camaro beside her.

"No." It was in clear English this time.

Damon pulled to the side of the road and hopped out, jogging the short distance to the tiny beauty. "Then I guess I'm walking you home. Chivalry," he rolled his eyes in humor. "I hear chicks dig it."

She doesn't respond so to keep himself from being dead in the water Damon continues on. "Do you walk home often?"

She purses her lips.

"Y'know I wouldn't mind giving you _rides_ before and after school." He paused to admire his own innuendo, running his eyes lazily around Bonnie's curves. "No problem getting you off…_ Imeandroppingyouoff_! Dropping you off!" He finished hastily.

The only hint that she heard his faux pas at all is the slight expunge of air that left her pouty mouth in mild annoyance.

"Anyway, I don't offer that kind of thing often but for you, I might break one of my oldest rules. I just don't let anyone into my baby." A smirk. "You may even learn to like me, Bonnie. Though I have no idea why you have this aversion to me…I'm absolutely dashing!"

Bonnie couldn't help the dubious titter that slipped from her lips. Damon Salvatore was unbelievably vain and his narcissism seemed to know no bounds. Popularity and wealth feed his ego like water to a gremlin and the results where usually disastrous to those within striking distance. How unfortunate for her present proximity.

"Just think," Damon advised as he strode down the suburban street toward Bonnie's home. "you and I could be great. I'm gorgeous and you are," He leered down at her in a way that made her squirm. "delicious. No one could deny our union. We'd rule the school."

Bonnie decided now was a good time to tune out Damon. She'd always believed that everyone had redeeming qualities but Damon was as blank as a slate. Shallow as a kiddie pool and it was a crime that a Neanderthal should control such a handsome face.

When Bonnie's southern ranch style home rose out of the horizon, she wanted to thank God she wouldn't have to be subjected to IQ dropping drabble any longer. She parted ways with Damon with nothing more than a tilt of her head and feeble smile.

Damon grinned as he made his way back to his car. He'd gotten his Bennett fix for the day.

* * *

"You're late." Stefan Salvatore noted with a frown as his older brother pranced into the kitchen fresh from Bonnie's house.

"Uh oh, gonna ground me, pops?" Damon sniffed as he snatched open the refrigerator for a coke.

"Perhaps." His frown deepens. "Elena tells me you've been busy."

"Tell _Elena_ to fuck off."

"Where were you just now?"

Damon's teeth made an amused appearance while he popped the top on his soda. "Shouldn't you be off having Ms. Noass proofread your diary?"

"It's Ms. Boaz, you simpleton. And she teaches poetry."

"She looks more like a Noass to me. She has no cushion for the push'n if you know what I mean."

Stefan snatched Damon's coke from his hand before he could bring it to his lips, taking a swig himself. "Ew. She's fifty-one, Damon."

"Meaning she can't have an ass?"

"Meaning you shouldn't be looking at it, pervert."

Damon rolled his eyes deciding he was finished entertaining his brother. Turning on his heels, he made for the door.

"Elena tells me you've been making a new friend. Or trying, at least." He barely concealed the satisfaction in his voice.

That stopped Damon's momentum. He'd forgotten how meddlesome Stefan's little girlfriend was when it came to his personal life. If he didn't know any better he'd think she nursed a bit of a crush.

"Oh? What else did the little Petrova clone say?" Damon asked while crossing his arms over his broad chest and turning to face his brother.

"Bonnie is her best friend, Damon."

"So because Elena has a _friend_, I can't—what exactly?"

Stefan licked his lips tasting remnants of coke. "I know you, Damon and because I know you I don't want you messing with Bonnie. She's not a game, she's not Caroline."

Damon studied his brother, regaled. "Stefan, blow me. I'm not doing anything with Bonnie that'll have your little girlfriend's granny panties in a knot. Besides, as far as I can tell… Bonnie's all grown up. She doesn't need you or Petrova-number-two snooping around her affairs."

"Affairs…"

"And if either of you get in my way," Damon continued. "I might forget my decency. Butt out little brother and extend that warning to your girl."

Damon held his brother's glared with stalwart defiance and Stefan decided it was best he forfeit. Damon was extremely headstrong and if Stefan made a big deal out of his interest in Bonnie then it would just make Damon more dogged in his pursuit. It was best just to let Damon live out his curiosity and wait for it to fizzle on its own.

Stefan was willing to give the situation time, it had only been a week since Damon set his sights actively on Bonnie. Stefan didn't need to sabotage Damon's advancements on Bonnie, he was sure Damon was doing a bang up job himself, all Stefan had to do was sit back and laugh.

"Whatever you say, brother."

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews and encouragements, they helped a lot!**

**Next chapter will have Damon approaching Bonnie during school. Damon/Elena tension (and not the sexy type) and Stefonnie! I hope to also add in some Bonnie POV somewhere in there as well.**

**It's my first story so be easy on me, but let me know what you think. _Are you not entertained_? lol**


End file.
